User blog:TheIkranRider/Never Had a Dream Come True
This was an idea I had since I was teenager, in 2000, of course. I wanted to make the scene as much as I had imagined it, though, I don't think the third firework turned out as well. Eh, whatevs. Anyway, we have Link hanging out in Clock Town just after the Skull Kid's/Majora's demise. But as he reminisced on the past, and parts of the future, he just missed a few distinctive fireworks, those that actually should remind him of home, as incentives to return there. The Kokiri Emerald, Navi, and the sparkling Triforce at the end should be enough to remind him of the better life in Hyrule. I always never liked Majora's Mask, how it was so foreign and obscure compared to its predecessor and Hyrule itself. But, this song really turned me on, both on Link's reflections, and the familiar symbols from the enchanted world he shouldn't leave behind. Here's the song: Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7 Everybody's got something They had to leave behind One regret from yesterday That just seems to grow with time There's no use looking back, or wondering How it could be now or might've been All this I know But still I can't find ways to let you go I never had a dream come true 'Til the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say Don't know what I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be with you, yeah Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time And tomorrow can never be 'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind There's no use looking back, or wondering How it should been enough, or might've been All this I know But, still I can't find ways to let you go I never had a dream come true 'Til the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say Don't know what I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be... You'll always be the dream that fills my head Yes you will Say you will You know you will oh baby You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget There's no use looking back, or wondering Because love is a strange and funny thing No matter how I try and try I just can't say good bye No no no no I never had a dream come true 'Til the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say Don't know what I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be... A part of me will always be...with you Category:Blog posts